


The Moon's Child

by ButTheMarauders



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders, Marauders' Era, The Marauders - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4879690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButTheMarauders/pseuds/ButTheMarauders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Lily found out about Remus's 'furry little problem.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon's Child

Lily knew Remus was hiding something. It hurt her, because they'd been friends for so long yet apparently Remus still couldn't trust her. Eventually, Lily just had to look at what was in front of her and piece it together. She just hoped she was right. And so she began to write in her diary for a few days:

_1- Monday:_

_Remus disapeers about once a month for various family issues, usually an ill mother. I highly doubt that she is I'll that often. She may be a muggle, but I'm muggleborn so I know about muggle diseases. Also, if it was that bad, Remus's wizard dad would've taken her to St Mungo's. But maybe she has cancer. I don't know._

_2- Monday:_

_Remus has a particularly odd physical appearance. He always looks tired, with huge dark circles under his eyes. If his mother really is ill, then Remus may get lack of sleep due to stress over that. However, since I doubt she's actually ill, I doubt that that's why he is always so tired. Also, he is pale, almost sickly. Like he's the one who's diseases not his mother. Thirdly, is the scars. There's, like, thousands of them, some fresh, some old, all over his skinny body. What does that boy do to himself?_

_3-Wednesday:_

_We did our patronuses today in class. It was embarrassing for me. I'm a doe, as is Sev's, and James's is a stag. Therefore, James somehow is my soulmate and Severus is in love with me. It's so stressful. Why do I deserve this complicated a life?!?!! Anyway, back on track. Remus's patronus is a wolf. There's nothing wrong with that. Wolves are beautiful creatures, and his was the biggest patronus in the class. However, it's the reaction of the other Marauders that suggests something odd to me. James and Sirius, being their obnoxious selves, laughed their heads off at it, nudging eachother and whispering irritatingly before practically collapsing with laughter. Peter gave Remus a sympathetic, knowing smile. Also, I'm pretty sure later on, after that lesson, Remus kicked a desk over. I think I may have pieced this all together- I just need more proof._

_4- Thursday:_

_I've just clocked. Remus's nickname, from his friends. Moony. Let's just focus on that. MOONy. What's associated with the moon?Yeah, I'm pretty confident that we know. I have James, Sirius and Peter to thank for this. They made it so obvious, yet I've ignored the clues. Until now. Now I know. Well, think. But it doesn't seem like there's any other possibility._

 

_5- Friday:_

_Remus was helping me with DADA after lessons. I'm not bad at it, but he is the best, even if Severus sees himself better than Remus. Anyway, we focused around the spell 'Ridikulus' today. Little did I know that we are going to be facing our boggarts. That's what the teacher recommended. Remus, of course, was the demonstration. Certainty overwhelmed me as a glowing halo of ice popped out of the wardrobe, a glistening white orb in a backdrop of  darkness. The moon. No, the full moon. Remus's biggest fear. However I only saw the version of the boggart for a split second before it was a smiley-face, and then returned to the closet. My boggart? Well, that's a story for another time....but Remus wasn't all that surprised, not like I was with him._

 

_6- Saturday:_

_They had started off as normal rounds. Remus and I searched and studied the Hogwarts corridors, fulfilling our role as Prefects. I'd hidden my suspicions and we were talking like always. However, as we walked, our hands brushed. Sudddnly, Remus had hissed in shock and pain, dreing his hand back. There was a burn mark on his hand. Quickly, he walked off, avoiding the question any sane person would need to ask. What's so weird? I was wearing a silver ring today. Now I can confirm it all and I can talk to her._

"Remus. We need to talk. Now." Lily said, dragging Lupin away from his current activities. "Hello?" He tried, unsure of what to say."Remus I know." "Uhh what are you talking about Lils?" "You're a werewolf." Remus gulped and tried to run. "Wait! You're not a monster! I don't hate you!" And then Remus sank to his knees and cried, shaking as he sobbed. "The Shrieking Shack...is that you?" Lily asked, genuinely wanting to know. Remus nodded and Lily pulled him in to a tight hug. "I trust you..." She whispered, pretty much inaudible. And for the first time in a while, Remus trusted them back.

 


End file.
